


coda; the hub

by frozensight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, apology sandwiches, pre-TWS tie-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandwiches were thrown, feelings were hurt, and now apologies should be made. First things first, what did Fitz say went into his sandwich again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	coda; the hub

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago (last summer I think?), and it's been sitting around waiting to be completed since. Though I, personally, have no interest in eating Fitz's sandwich, I did have to look up what went into it for this fic, and found a recipe that [seems promising](http://shieldtv.net/recipe-making-the-fitz-sandwich).
> 
> Also this episode (The Hub, 1x07) is why I call fitzward "sandwiches" and why I spend 90% of my time wishing for the good ol'pre-TWS tie-in days.

_"It was brilliant."_

Why can't Ward stop thinking about the little, harmless lie Fitz told Simmons about his stupid, ridiculous sandwich? He doesn't regret throwing it—he'd had legitimate reasons damnit—but he does feel maybe a little bad that Simmons put so much effort into a sandwich that wasn't eaten by the intended recipient. However, short of traveling back in time to stop himself from throwing it or returning to South Ossetia to retrieve it, Ward isn't sure there is anything he _can_ do to make himself feel better (over an uneaten sandwich no less). 

That is until he's laying in his bunk a week later (thinking about the damn sandwich) and the idea hits him—he'll make Fitz a _new_ sandwich. It can't be that hard right? And if he does this then not only will Ward fix his sandwich karma, but Fitz will maybe stop shielding his food whenever Ward walks into a room like he has a personal vendetta against Fitz eating. 

Ward glances at the clock and rolls out of bed despite that it displays 3:28AM in neon green lights. The more obscure the hour, the less likely anyone will have the chance to ask why he's making a sandwich that looks suspiciously like their resident engineer's favorite. 

By the time 4AM rolls around, Ward is still staring at his tablet, trying to remember what even goes _into_ the sandwich. So far he's gotten bread, some kind of mozzarella, and prosciutto, and while he's certain that he's remembered all that correctly, he's also certain that he's missing important ingredients. He wishes he could just type 'how to make Fitz's stupid fancy sandwich' in google and have it spit out the recipe for him, so he can make it and _go to bed._ Ward is about to give up—he'll ask Simmons tomorrow because better to throw away a small part of his pride to get it right than to get it wrong and feel worse—when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. 

"Fitz!" Ward glances at the clock to see it's 4:08AM, somehow he lost five minutes debating on the best way to ask Simmons. "What are you doing up?" 

"I could ask you the same question, Agent Ward." Fitz smirks, an eyebrow raised as he walks further into the Bus' kitchen. "As for me, though, I woke up feeling a wee peckish, so I came to the kitchen for some crisps." 

"It's a little late for a midnight snack, isn't it?" asks Ward, trying to divert attention away from why he's there. 

Fitz shrugs as he rifles through a cabinet and pulls out a bag of chips. "I prefer to think of it as an early breakfast." He opens the bag and leans against the counter where Ward's tablet lies. "What exactly are you planning that requires prosciutto?" 

Ward hurriedly hides his tablet behind his back. "Nothing." 

"Uh-huh..." Fitz grabs a water bottle from the fridge, walking off back towards his room. Before he leaves the kitchen, he calls out over his shoulder, "Jemma keeps a copy of the recipe in the drawer next to the microwave, so you don't have to ask her it." 

He manages to wait until he can't hear Fitz anymore before he opens the drawer to find the recipe tucked away at the back. Now Ward doesn't have to ask Simmons anymore, and all he has to do is make the sandwich and leave it for Fitz to find—granted now he'll be expecting it instead of the surprise it was meant to be. 

The sandwich is finished by 4:39AM. Ward had to take his time because Simmons' instructions are a little difficult to follow, but he feels that he's successfully made this infamous sandwich. There's only one problem—Ward's been up for more than an hour now, and his stomach has decided to announce that it's hungry after thirty minutes of fussing over sandwich fixings. He decides that he'll make himself a sandwich of his own, to see what's so special about it, but this thought is quickly followed by another problem when Ward realizes there isn't enough sandwich stuff to _make_ another sandwich. Staring down at the one he's made for Fitz, already on a plate and everything, he contemplates whether it's worth it to eat this one now and fix another one for Fitz later when they restock the necessary supplies. 

"We can split it, you know." Ward turns around to find Fitz standing there yet again, the bag of chips still in hand. He smiles at Ward as he walks closer, sitting the bag on the counter next to the plate. "Maybe this way you'll learn the severity of your crime." 

"It's a sandwich, Fitz, not a puppy." 

Fitz scoffs as he pulls out a knife and cuts the sandwich evenly, placing the half he's claiming on a different plate. "Aye, but it's the _best sandwich in the world_ , so it should be treated with respect, not thrown willy-nilly without even a bite of it." 

Ward wants to retort, to tell him to shut up— _it's just a sandwich, Fitz_ —but he's taken a bite of the sandwich. "Oh my god." 

"Told ya." Fitz pushes the chip bag towards Ward. 

They eat quietly until Ward says, chips in hand, "I'm sorry I threw away the best sandwich in the world, Fitz." 

"Apology accepted, Ward." 


End file.
